


Under The Moonlight

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animalistic, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hale Family Feels, Humiliation, Incest, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 28 humiliationSeason 1 Teen WolfDerek meets the Alpha





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

He smells the Alpha in the woods.

The sour smell of fresh piss marking territory along the border of Hale owned lands.

A confusing smell that Derek can identify as 'Hale' but a Hale he hasn't smelled before.

Another Hale who's killed his sister, his Alpha and taken her power.

Another loss he'll have to endure after the many losses he's had already.

The house smells of ash and death.

It stinks of Derek's guilt.

His own stink drives him out into the preserve into the night to try and outrun his memories.

Caught up in memories of Kate, and Laura and the fire, he doesn't notice being followed, doesn't notice he's being hunted until the wolf slams into him bringing him down.

Derek rolls over the soft grass; he ends up on his back staring up at the moon overhead as the wolf shifts rising on his hind legs, towering over him.

He can smell the Alpha, the blood on his maw, the smell of dirt and his hands and feet, sweat and the musk of a healthy, virile animal.

Derek bares his neck almost without thought, the power rolling off the wolf taking his breath, pinning him to the Earth.

The Alpha's growl rolls across the clearing, echoing among the trees and rocks.

His blader loosens, heat spreading across his crotch soaking into Derek's jeans as fear twists his gut.

Not the fear that he's about to die, much to Derek's humiliation, fear the Alpha won't accept his submission and Derek will remain alone.

Clawed hands shove his knees apart roughly, the Alpha wolf drops to his knees nuzzling at Derek's wet crotch with something like a pleased whine. The Alpha's claws drag across the fabric of Derek's jeans shredding the damp material until the wolf can nuzzle at wet, furry skin.

Derek claws at the grass and dirt panting in terror.

The Alpha's power presses him into the dirt, constricts his chest until all he can do is whine like a pup, squeezing his eyes shut in case he's about to die.

He doesn't want to see the final blow coming, a cowardly act on top of everything else; it almost doesn't register.

The Alpha's hot breath tickles on his wet dick, the constant growl's vibrations make Derek's shiver and stir.

His eyes prickle, tears springing from them as a wet sob takes the last breath he has.

The Alpha huffs warmly along his dick, moving up Derek's body, furry cheek dragging along his abdomen, lingering around his navel as if the Alpha is trying to decide between moving on and gutting him, up Derek's chest to his throat.

Sobbing brokenly, Derek waits for the pain of the bite.

He gets the sensation of a broad, rough tongue dragging across his skin instead, the drag of a furry cheek against his jaw.

He's being marked, Derek realizes through the fear, the Alpha's heavy body covering his pleasantly warm now the piss on his skin has cooled off in the night air. The Alpha's thick dick brushes his thigh, heavy and already wet at the tip.

All of a sudden Derek remembers the dirty stories Peter sometimes let him read when most pack members were out of the house. How the Alphas in those stories fucked their betas into submission, his body growing hot with same and unnatural arousal.

His dick rises, curling up towards the Alpha's, his ass tightening at the thought of the Alpha's dick pushing in, taking possession, staking his claim.

The Alpha makes a sound that's more of a caught than anything else, and with humiliation, Derek realizes he's being laughed at.

Red eyes flare, and Derek raises his legs, brings his spread knees up towards his shoulders baring his ass.

The Alpha huffs, hot breath on Derek's skin that makes him whimper anew, need and despair tangling together.

The tip of the Alpha's dick against his asshole is scalding hot and terrifyingly large.

He opens up for it anyway, whimpering and leaking fresh tears and precome he opens up the best he can, endures the stretch and drag of penetration.

Part of Derek wants to howl in agony at the dry entry, part of him welcomes the pain, punishment for his deeds, a putting in his place.

The Alpha's in Peter's stories were never gentle, not like mom or Laura had always tried to be. They took and owned and broke.

Derek had always felt ashamed thinking about them while jerking off.

Always felt humiliated by Peter's knowing smirk in the morings after.

Reality is nothing like Derek's fantasies, it burns and hurts, the Alpha's breath in Derek's face smells of human blood. Derek digs his fingers deeper into the earth but doesn't look away from the crimson eyes, from the wolf's snout drooling on his face.

He's fucked brutally, without mercy, deep and rough, the Alpha's claws piercing Derek's skin where he grabs him tight.

Almost delirious, he still howls at the loss when the Alpha pulls out without warning leaving Derek horribly empty and alone in the dirt. Getting flipped onto his knees is almost a relief under a fresh new wave of humiliation as his chest is pressed to the dirt, his ass in the air open and ready for the Alpha to slide back in, heavy balls slapping against Derek's own with every thrust.

This time the Alpha bites, sinks his teeth in the back of his neck, hard enough that Derek knows he's going to wear the mark for weeks if not months to come.

Now that he's on Derek's back, the Alpha can fuck him harder, make Derek slide forward across the dirt with every thrust, get caked with mud and tangled in the grass, piss himself again wallowing in the submission of the deed.

He doesn't feel the Alpha's knot start to swell, is suddenly just caught and stuffed, getting filled with the Alpha's seed tick and vicious, enough of it that with the Alpha's hand on his abdomen, it seems to Derek his belly is swelling, rounding with the load.

He comes from the thought, from imagining himself filled to bursting, round, aching and leaking with every move.

The Alpha's claw milks another orgasm out of him, painful with his dick oversensitive and barely spent. The earth is turning to mud with Derek's sweat and come and piss, squelching between his teeth and on his tongue as he muffles his sobs in the dirt.

The weight on his back shifts grows lighter, the arms around him lose their fur, a hairless chest is pressed against his back instead of a pelted one and the teeth that sink into Derek's shoulder are blunt instead of sharp, omnivore teeth bruising his skin.

"Derek—," the Alpha growls in a familiar voice, a voice Derek did not expect to hear ever again, a voice that makes him sob harder into the dirt, "nephew…" Coming for the third time, Derek sobs even harder into the dirt. 


End file.
